Streaming content providers deliver video content (e.g., movies and TV programs) over the Internet to customers via over the top streaming (i.e., without a video service provider being involved in the control or distribution of the video content). Video service providers are often unable to profit from the over the top streaming because movies and TV programs are strictly regulated by content providers (e.g., cable networks) or content creators (e.g., studios). Thus, the current rules for monetization of over the top streaming guarantees a profit for content providers but eliminates profit for others in the distribution chain.
Video service providers manage relationships with their customers using customer accounts that correspond to multiple services. The multiple services and programs often include cable television, network television, and video-on-demand content. Video service providers may track the services and programs customers receive for programming, marketing and recommendation purposes.